This invention relates to a construction of a circuit block for an electronic watch.
A conventional electronic watch, for example, a quartz crystal watch has one or a plurality of circuit blocks comprising an oscillator acting as a time standard, an oscillating circuit for driving the oscillator, a divider for dividing signals from the oscillating circuit into a signal to be required and a driving circuit for driving a wheel train or a time display each of which has been separately or partially mounted and which has been electrically connected by a screw, soldering or welding. Nowadays, this has not much merit because techniques for making electronic circuits have been improved, though it has had a merit in that a service of the unit in case of the development of troubles has been small.
Another disadvantage remains in that a mounting and an assembling take much time: costs increases: a large space is required: and reliability is decreased because of the many connecting points.